


The New You~Book 1~Alive

by guccigukkk



Series: The New You [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccigukkk/pseuds/guccigukkk
Summary: Book-1 : Alive~It's him, I found him, he is alive, Kim Taehyung is ALIVE.~Kim TaehyungWas a singerWas a dancerWas a starWas a loverWas...AliveBut do people really Resurrect?Or was it a trick of your eyes  to find your dead boyfriendKim TaehyungALIVE in front of you?





	1. Chapter 1

001 | A L I V E

~Reader P.O.V~

I was waiting in my car for my best friends Jessica and Nicki to come from there the shopping mall. They always buy gifts for everyone, but the last minute they remember that they forgot to buy gifts for their parents. This was the 4th year in a row. It has been 25 min-nope 26 minutes since they left me alone in the car. I opened the window to calm myself down, it was the most unusual weather just one day before Christmas, and the sun was rising melting away half of last night storm. A cool breeze hit my sweaty neck, the atmosphere felt nice on my skin.

More 15 minutes has passed, and during this time 2 couples, a group of girls hands filled with bags left the mall. I looked at the mall door hoping the next person to exit to be Nicki and Jess. The door swished and it was a man who exited, his height was a bit taller than mine and his muscular body was clearly outlined because of his thin black sweater and denim jeans.

No- It can't be him, no this is impossible but looks like my life had completely been rewritten....

It's him, I found him, he is alive, Kim Taehyung is ALIVE.

Memories replayed in my mind...his eyes on mine, his lips on mine, his hands protecting me, him whisperings my name like a vow in my ear, *y/n*.... Our first and last fight, him banging the door and leaving...forever, him calling that night "*y/n* I am sorry, i love and I do not want to end this because of a useless fight, I will be back soon, goodnight baby I miss you" ,the news on the tv next morning "breaking news: famous singer and heartthrob of million girls Kim Taehyung was involved in an accident late night as his car fell over the TRIFT BRIDGE, investigation is on as the police team states that the body is yet to be found, Mr. Kim was on his world tour in Switzerland and around 11:25 he was returning to the hotel after the concert when this incident occurred, fans and we all hope Mr. Kim to be alright--"

*vehicle horn *

I broke away from my thoughts, I turned to my left to see a truck heading toward me...it's not stopping.

The car was on and my leg was on the accelerator but I wasn't able to move an inch ... I kept staring at Taehyung who was on his phone standing beside his car.

Just then the truck hit my car, glass broke and from the left side. The passenger's side was crumpled towards a closed shop my head jerked and hit the door hard, the front window shattered and glass was flying inside of my car few pieces hit my face. It hurts. But more than the pain in my body, my heart hurts like hell...

"*y/n*!!" Its Jess's voice, my eyes became blurry, tears rained down my face and yet I did not care

I kept staring at my tae and he was also staring back at me. His face shocked and he starting running towards me, I closed my eyes shut letting the heartbreak and pain be the reason of my death......

______________________________________________________________________________

~A/N~

This is SMILE BEAUTIFUL, i have known BTS since the blood sweat and tears era but i became an army when fake love came out and now BTS is the cause of my Euphoria ;)

And Tae being my bias is the main reason this fanfic is written. ❤

My style of writing is full of cliffhangers, so yeah you guys would now understand why you got a cliffhanger at the first chapter of the book 😜

Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure to make your SMILE BEAUTIFUL.

❤

~Bye,love ya~


	2. 002 | F i r s t | Ki s s

**_(A/N)Hey guys finally back on track, I missed writing and don't get me started about school_ **

_**before we move on the chapter just a character  info-** _

1-your/name*-You are a surgeon at Liverpool High medical centre. You are quite a famous singer because of your youtube channel.

2-Kim Taehyung- A worldwide famous singer, being with him in bed is every girls dream. You and Tae had dated for 3 years straight after a devastating accident killed Tae, but 2 years later you find Tae walking down the street.

  
3-Jessica Wilbur- You best friend since college. A fashion designer. Designs clothes for very famous celebrities.

4-Nicki Jenkins-You second best friend from college. A manager at a software company and also a event manager for celebs.

And the of BTS have their real life characters along with TXT memebers.

Except that they are being shiped with each other or other fictional characters.

**_Anyways please enjoy this chapter <3_ **

**_And get ready for 2 chapter long flashback of yours and tae's first kiss!_ **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**~Reader P.O.V~**

Eventually I did not die, the next thing I heard was Jess and Nicki sobbing, I tried opening my eyes and mouth but I can't, so I tried focusing of the sentences between their loud sobs.

"It's been 4 weeks and yet she hasn't woken up" Nicki cried. "shhh... she will wake up, she is very strong, don't worry "Jess comforted her. 

 _"She will wake up, she is very strong, don't worry"_  these were the same Tae told. I smiled remembering the memory of our first kiss...... _ **(A/N- gear up loves the 2 chapter long memory stars now!)**_

We both became best friends at the time we both ordered the same Frappuccino at Starbucks. After one year we both realized it was more than friendship, and took more one and half years to confess. It was the time when I started working at Liverpool high medical center. It had been three months since I joined as a surgeon and yet I wasn't able to meet Tae. He was pretty busy because of his worldwide tour going on, when he had a concert near my hospital, Jess and Nicki somehow or the other were Tae's Costume designer and the tour event manager. They both knew I liked him and they forced me to confess to him and they even gave me the backstage pass to personally meet him and talk.

I had watched his concert from the fourth floor so he could not notice me. Fan girls screamed his stage name as he performed **_Singularity(A/N-😊)_** , he produced the song when he was in BTS and yet everyone still loves it even after 9 years. I sang along the fans, me myself fangirling amazed by his deep vocals.

Fans cried when he performed his latest song  ** _Broken.(A/n -made it up)_** He wrote this song for the disabled society, It was a very beautiful song to forget about past and carry on. Tears rolled down my face, I felt a tap on my shoulder it was young boy handing me a tissue, while wiping his own tears he said "he is a hero." I nodded and smiled, yes of course he is a hero for both boys and girls.

The show ended I took a glance at the boy next to me, he along with the 15 thousand other fans screamed  **"KIM TAEHYUNG I LOVE YOU!!"** Tae smirked and winked making everyone including me scream even louder.

I waited till everyone left , they were probably waiting outside for Tae to come so they could stalk him and the hotel he stays in. I went backstage and was greeted with a middle age grumpy security guard, I smirked when he let me go with my VIP backstage pass ( _thanks nicki)._ It took me 10 mins tofind tae's room until I bumped into Jess.

"oh I am sorr-y"

"Y/n!?"

"Jess? Oh my god, finally I found someone hey please help me-"

"Wait! Did you meet tae?"

"Nope not yet, I could not find his room, please help me."

"Oh my poor baby, just take a left and then a right from here" she said pointing towards a dark corridor.

"thanks" I hugged her.

"it's nothing" then she whispered in my ear "take your time the staff will be leaving soon and his room is pretty far away for to people to hear, and forgot to tell you it also has a king size bed with a exotic bathroom" she broke the hug and winked at me.

"jess!" I pushed her away and covered my face with my hand, blushing already.

"kidding-kidding!" she started laughing

"I am going,see you later" I walked into the spooky corridor and took a left turn and then a right I looked around and found the door saying 'Kim Taehyung' ah- found it.

I heard Jess voice from the distance she shouted "call me if you need anything and by anything I mean anything!"

"ugghh!" I groaned and barged into the door.  _Shit._

_Oh.fucking shit_

I was standing in the room and tae is there  _half-naked._ He had his black jeans on but he was naked from the top. His 6-abs full on display for my tiny little eyes. He had his blue turtleneck in his hand.

**_(in y/n's brain)_ ** _Ohmigod he looks amazing!! Nobody have seen his abs yet I get to see it!! Yess-wait. Shit. y/n! stop fangirling, you just barged into your best friends room without knocking while he was changing his clothes and now you are staring at him! GET A LIFE Y/N!_

_Ughhhhhhh!!_

"umm I-I am sorry" I blurted out. "I should g-go now" I turned around and opened the door. A hand from beside me pushed the door closed another hand went up and locked the door.

Shit. I slowly turned around to face the hottest guy in this world. ( **A/N lol don't mind but gotta make your bias feel good about himself!** ) 

"Hey, there"Tae deep voice made me startled me."H-hey" I whispered not sure if he heard it or not.

"Y/N you know I was about to come and meet you, I really wanted to tell you something important."

"I-I was free today so jess and nicki asked me to come to your show and surprise you, so I agreed"

"It the best surprise ever, thank you"

I looked up to him, he was wearing green contacts. 

       

I noticed his eyes were on my lips. And that- THAT little smirk was displayed on his face which made me feel hot under the 3 layers of clothing I wore. I looked down my brand new red dress "do you like my dress?" I asked feeling a bit relaxed because of the change of topic.

"hmm... it not fair"

"you don't like it?" I looked up to him, he giggled and pressed onto my uplifted eyebrows.

"no-no I love it, it is just not fair that you get to tempt me all the time and now you got me addicted to you all the time"

"I tempt you?" I scoffed, I tried to move but his big hands were blocking me I realised that we were extremely close and ALSO he was still half naked. The thought made me blush like a tomato.

"do you want me to explain how you tempt me?" his deep husky voice was back along with his smirk.

       

 

It was obviously a rhetorical question. Without an answer ,he put his cool hand behind my neck, and tilted it up and kissed my exposed collarbone then he went upwards behind my ear and kissed it, his breath tickled me "Y/N" he whispered, "I wanted you from the moment I saw you". He then pressed his cool lips to my hot forehead "but the thought of you wanting us to be just friends always held me back".

He then kissed the tip of my nose "but, I can't stay like this any longer" he stared into my eyes and I stared back into his, "I want you to be mine and only mine" I can see his deep brown eyes behind his light contacts, " **y/n...I love you** " his eyes were full of lust and passion, the type of passion I never noticed before, his words were ringing around me 

_**y/n...I love you.** _

"t-tae...I love you t-" his soft lips crushed on mine...that was all he wanted, those words he wanted to hear from a very long time and finally he got what he wanted, he wanted me. I deepened the kiss by pulling onto his soft mullet, his tongue asking for entrance in my mouth, I gave him what he wanted. The world blurred around me when his hot tongue grazed across my teeth I groaned and bit his bottom lip down he moaned my name "y-y/n". His moan made Adrenaline rush through my veins. I never expected my first kiss to be this  _good._ Our lips naturally intertwined as if they were two matching jigsaw puzzle pieces. His kiss brought a sense of passion I had secretly been yearning.

He broke the kiss for the breath we both needed. Our gasps were echoing in the large room.

"w-wow" tae smiled, "that was amazing" he caressed my cheek, I smiled back "you are amazing" I whispered back. Then everything around me became too hot and the need for oxygen became like an un-granted wish. I put my hands on tae's hard ripped abs. "y/n, are you okay?"

"yea-" and then I collapsed on tae's shoulder.  

________________________________________________________________________________

**~A/N~**

**SMILE BEAUTIFUL** here

cliffhanger again :)

seriously this chapter took me 10 days to write. 

finally done with it, phew *wipes fake sweats in an AC room* 

hope you like this romantic chapter <3

_Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure tomake your **smile beautiful <3**_

_**~bye,love ya~** _

**~Author's Note~**

Hey Loves!

This is Smile Beautiful writing in the year 2019.

So i just realized how shitty my book was, like seriously it was so cringy and i didn't even know English properly, my 2018 writing was horrible.

I am so sorry for this, and i am editing this book, so please bear with me for these few months.

anyways hope you will like this book.

**bYe~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad.  
> Under My Account- guccigukkk  
> Book 2 is officially out now!  
> <3  
> ~Smile Beautiful


	3. 003 | J a e

~Reader's P.O.V~

"Y/n"

"Hmm"

"wake up y/n" I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the atmosphere around me then I was greeted by a grinning tae. "What's so funny" I asked him. "Nothing, you look too adorable when you can't understand what's going on" "apparently you had a heat stroke" Nicki spoke "oh" I replied I sat up on from the black couch. "here" tae handed me a bottle of water "thanks"

As soon as i put the tip of the bottle on my lips a loud and screeching voice interrupted us.

"OMIGOD!" It was Jess

I choked on my water and spitted it on tae who was sitting in front of me

"Y/n! thank god you ar-"

Jess noticed the disgusted look on Nicki's face and the irritated look on mine. Her eyes quickly diverted to Tae. 

"Jess!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry-sorry" Jess said and came to sit beside me. I took the tissues Nicki handed me and started to wipe Tae's spoiled turtleneck.

He is not naked anymore. Aw man. 

"You have clothes on "

"Yeah.... why liked what you have seen?" Tae winked at me.

"Wait, he was naked!" Nicki and Jess screamed.

"no he wasn't! , no more questions about this" "fine, but we 3 are going to have convo about this later" nicki huffed. "but let me just tell you I was the reason she got the heat stroke" "that's it!" I got up and started punching tae on his arm, it didn't affect him at all. He jess and nicki were laughing their ass out.

Then I was pulled by tae's arms "ah-" he placed me on his lap and then kissed my cheek "sorry y/n".

"awwww I ship then so hard" nicki squealed. "same, y/n I was so scared that something happened to you "

"nothing will happen to her, she is very strong, don't worry" tae said...

__________________________________________________________________________

(A/N- hey loves, the memory chapter is finally over <3)

"y/n" someone shook me lightly.

I opened my eyes to be faced by bright lights, I quickly shut them few seconds later the unfamiliar voice said "you can open them now", I slowly open my eyes to a much dimer lighted room, I looked around me to see jess and nicki hugging each other near the foot of the bed. Then I slowly turned my Neck towards the stranger, she was young woman, and by the coat she was wearing she was the doctor, her blond hair messily tied up matched perfectly with the glasses on top of her head indicating her very busy life. Her eyes hid when she gave me a warm smile. "hey y/n, how are you feeling?" "I am fi-fine" my voice cracked when I spoke and my throat felt extremely dry.

"that's good to hear"

"can I have some water?" jess quickly left nicki's hand and was by my side in few seconds with a glass of water near my mouth. She lifted me up a little, being too carefully as if I can get damaged easily, after a few sips I thanked her as she kissed my forehead.

"how bad am i?"

The question made the atmosphere tensed, the 3 woman looked at each other for a long time until nicki nodded as if they can understand each other without speaking.

"y/n you have broken arm and leg, few stitches on you thigh and few on your left shoulder, the truck that hit you had two people in it and during the accident it killed the driver, and the other one was hurt even worse than you" her look was painful.

"thankfully, Mr Jae hyun was there at the situation, he pulled you out of the car from the front window he along with nicki and jess rushed to this hospital immediately " the doctor said while smiling

who is jae hyun?

Then a voice from an invisible person shouted "Doctor Lily! We need you immediately at 5th ICU room!" "Oh, sorry girls that's my cue. Y/n I will check on you later this evening at...6. Take care"

She was rushing out of the room before she left, she while poking her head in the room said "by the way I will send Mr Jae hyun". The door bang closed and silence was creeping from every corner of the room.

I closed my eyes to recall the incident, the car. The truck. The fog. The shop. Th- Tae.

Tae, he is ALIVE? I opened my eyes quickly "t-tae, I saw h-him". Jess and Nicki glanced at each other.

Jess spoke for the first time saying "y/n, it's not him" it's not him? "he is not our tae, he is different, after he took you out of the car he saw us and asked if we knew you and if we would like to come with you, he doesn't know us." "b-but he look so alike" jess held me in an hug "I know darling but-" "Stop! He is not tae, he is no-t" Nicki shouts then bursts into tears "he is not t-tae"

Tears swell up in my eyes. No! no more crying y/n you shed enough tears, there is no use to cry, he is dead he can't be alive. It's over, he is not tae, he is not My tae. He is someone else who look's like tae. I reassure my self again and again.

There was a light knock on the door. 

"may I come in?" a soft voice from outside asked. 

"it Jae Hyun" Jess told, she wipes her's and nicki's tears. 

"we will go now, will that be fine with you?"Jess askes. I gave her a small nod.

She and nicki walks and opens the door. jae hyung's back was facing us. "come in" jess told with a smile. He turns around.

"hi! girls" he smiled, he has a boxy smile 

tae had a boxy smile

Stop I told myself, they may be other million people with a boxy smile in this world.

"hi" nicki said.

"hi Jae hyung we are a bit busy today so we'll be leaving now, we will come back in one hour, okay?" jess said. 

"oh oki sure" He bowed to them as they left. His long black bangs moving along his movement.

Then he looks at me, smiling, The smile....so similar.

"Hey, Y/N" he walks towards me pulling a stool along the way

 

He sat on my right side.

"hi um j-jae-?"

He hit his forehead lightly "I am sorry for being disrespectful"

He extended his hand

"I am Lee Jae Hyun."

_________________________________________________________________

hi guys

what do you guys think about Jae Hyun??

Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure to make your smile beautiful<3

~bye,love ya~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now on wattpad! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	4. 004 | E v e r y t h i n g

~Reader's P.O.V~

"I am Lee Jae Hyun."

I extended my left arm carefully and shook it with his. His hands were very warm.

"Hello Mr. Jae Hyun"

"please call me jae, Jae Hyun is a pretty long name and are you feeling cold your hands are freezing!"

"a bit" He left my hand gently and rushed to the other side of the room towards the controller of the AC.

While he was figuring out which temperature is good enough, I was staring at him or well mostly Checking him out.

He was wearing a grey hoodie with a white shirt along with black skinny jeans. He comes running back and sits by my side.

"hope this would be better"

"thanks"

"no prob, so how are you feeling" he rests his face on his hand.

"I feel much better, wonder how many drugs they put in this lazy body" Jae Hyun started laughing with his head going backwards.

"I mean how did you pick me up, like seriously look at this fat" I pointed towards my chubby cheeks.

That made him laugh harder.

"hey, you are not fat it was pretty easy to pick you up and the important thing here is that you are alive and that you are feeling better"

"all thanks to you Jae Hyun, thank you for" We stare into each other's eyes. "Everything"

He smiled, and my heart fluttered.

"it was my pleasure young lady" He took my right arm and gently kissed the cast on my hand then ended off with a dramatic bow

I giggled my ass out while Jae Hyun removed a pink marker from his hoodie's pocket.

"may i?"

"yeah sure"

Then he started to scribble words on my cast.

~knock-knock~

We both look up to find the door open.

There was a nurse with a silver tray in her hand displaying a fake smile.

"sorry to disturb but the patient needs to rest." Without an answer she came up to us and started preparing an injection. Jae Hyun looks at me with squinted eyes

He mouthed

"She's weird"

I giggled along Jae Hyun.

"Ahem, Mr. please step aside" The rude nurse hovering over us asked.

"Sorry, Miss" Jae Hyun quickly bowed and walked towards the black sofa and slouched down on it.

Jae Hyun kept staring at the pair of hands who were inserting stuff inside of me. It looked like he was ready to run and push her over if she hurt me any time soon. Once he made eye contact with, I took my chance and winked mouthing "she won't kill me".

He was taken aback with my action but regained his posture by replying

"I know" along with wink. The heartbeat monitor beside me started beeping rapidly, the beeps- were literally echoing in the room. God- The nurse eyed me weirdly, "It's fine take deep breaths, the drug dose might increase you heartbeat a bit". I nodded and did what she asked.

After what seemed like ages the nurse left us, I felt like the nurse did not give me strength with all the doses, but instead took all the energy I had. Cause' my body just gave up and my eye lids finding it hard to keep them open for even a second longer. Jae Hyun was back to his spot the minute he knew we were alone.

"phew, that was sooo long, what was she doing, counting the RBCs in your body"

I gave him a weak smile. He noticed my weak posture.

"I guess I should let you rest" He rubbed the nape of his neck.

"hmm" I closed my eyes and felt Jae Hyun's hand near mine. I tugged his hand asking

"J-Jae Hyun, will you be there when I wake u-up?"

I opened my eyes to find his smiling "I will be there, darling"

He covered my hand with his big hand.

"y/n now rest" He said

I fell asleep with the deep voiced angle beside me. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

HEY loves!

Sooooo.......Howz our Jae Hyun's personality

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure to make your smile beautiful<3 

Bye!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	5. 005 | W h o | W a s | S h e ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys So don't get confused Jae Hyun is not from NCT. He is just a guy who look exactly like Kim Taehyung. He is a fictional character.

~Jae Hyun's P.O.V~

"Stop it!"

I shouted, at the figure in front of me. The room was dark but the moonlight from the window was enough to identify that the person was crying- no she was shaking.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am fine. I am not a little baby, I can take care of myself!" My lips moved without my permissions and Words spit out of me.

What's going on? Where am I? Why am I shouting? Why was the girl crying? Moreover who was she?

I tried moving forward to get a view of her, but my legs didn't obey me, they felt like they were stuck to the floor.

Then the girl spoke for the first time.

"I-I am sorry" she whispered. Disappointment fell over myself, I wanted to comfort her from the unwanted but forced words that my mouth spoke, and I wanted to say I am sorry but instead my lips were sealed shut.

By now I figured out that it was my body but I had no control over myself, the words I spoke were more like coming from the inside of me. The movements that my body made felt like they were controlled by strings and wires.

It was like was watching this whole scene get unfold while I am a part of it. An unnoticed headache suddenly started to increase second by second. My neck and lower back started hurt like shit while my left ankle burned as if the ligaments tore. It was like someone just turned on the pain button of my body.

The non-stopping cries of the girl were like the reason my headache was increasing.

"God, your cries are giving me a head ache!" the unknown voice from inside of me spoke again. This time my legs moved, my body turned behind and my hands opened the door and banged it shut leaving the crying girl in her own loneliness.

I kept walking down the stairs, outside of the house, and didn't stop till I reached a sleek black car with an open door. A man bowing in a suit stood beside the door I went inside the car and sat down as the man closed the door then sat on the driver's seat and started driving on the quite streets.

I rested my head on the head rest as the fight with the girl replayed in my brain marking a memory in me forever.

...

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room, y/n was in front of me sleeping quietly. It was dream, I moved my fingers and feet to reassure that I was in control of my body.

I laughed. About the thought of someone controlling me and how the weird dream freaked me out.

I looked at my watch, It was 4 pm. It will take more 2 hours for y/n to wake up. I rested my head on my hand as I tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	6. 006 | J A G I

~Reader's P.O.V~

My eyes flew open to the familiar hospital room. The window on the left depicted that it was currently night. On my right was Jae Hyun. My heart fluttered looking at his posture.

He was sleeping beside my arm with a pink marker in his hand. The marker's cap was on his pinkie. I looked at my cast to find messy done pink and blue scribbles. He made similes, hearts, stars, flowers, complicated shapes and along with that he wrote stuff like-

'Get well soon'

'you will be just fine'

'U are no chubby'

'no wait, you might be a bit chubby but be happy you are not boney'

'At least you didn't break your funny bone. That would be really serious.'

'who else is on the cast?'

The last one got me hard. I tried my best to giggle as quietly as possible. I looked at Jae Hyun to check if he is still asleep.

~Aigoo~ his face!

 

Heat ran through my face at I stared the deep voiced angle. His lips were slightly out as if he was pouting, his black hair covering most of his forehead made him look ethereal. His face was strikingly similar to Tae's. Except it wasn't him.

I don't know for how long I was staring at him but it felt like good to be stuck in a never ending dream.

"You're staring" Jae Hyung spoke with his eyes close.

Shit.

"n-no I am not"

"you're bluffing"

"Of course not"

"Am I cute?"

"Yes, you are."

Shit.Shit.Shit.

He peeks from one of eyes, he had a satisfied look on his face.

"Thanks, Jagiya"

"nooo!"

"so I am not cute?"

"no- I mean yes, no I mea-"

He sat up and started laughing.

"Aish, your unbelievable!"

"You're adorable when you are embarrassed" He pinched my cheek and I pouted.

"Hey Stob, it"(A/N ahem-jin) I pulled his hand away when I felt a rough texture on his palm.

I took a glance at his palm and saw that is was covered with a cream colour bandage, and under the translucent cover was a dark pink gash. His palm had stiches, and it was covering most of his palm.

"How- How did this happen?" I asked.

He tried tugging his had but I had a firm grip.

"um- at the time of the accident your car was jammed from both sides and the only option I had left was to take you out of the broken front window."

"so while pulling you out I accidently cut myself with the broken glass." Tears in my eyes were already to spill out.

"I am fine, it's better now" He pulled his hand away and cover it his jackets pocket.

"Jae Hyun" He looked up to me under his lashes.

"I am so sorry, you got hurt because of me. I-" My tears got their freedom as they spill out like a waterfall.

"Y/N! Jagi, no no" He cupped my face in his big hands. He starts wipe my tears but they were never ending.

He gave up and forced me face to face. "Y/N" his voice deep suddenly. I look at his eyes trying to gain my posture back.

"Hey, Y/N it's not your fault okay?" I didn't answer, I felt guilty as fuck.

"Okay?" He raised his voice. I nodded. Nodding won't help y/n, you know cuts come along with scar.

"Jagi, your life at that point was more important that this little cut" He smiled. Jagi. Instead of feeling uncomfortable for Jae Hyun to call me Jagi, It brings back the memory when Tae called me Jagi for the first time.

~

"Jagi"

I choked on my water hearing my boyfriend calling me that for the first time.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I call you jagi?"

His innocence melted my heart.

"Never mind, it was a bad idea" He stood up, as I was taken aback.

I pulled his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking him into a surprise kiss. He reacts quickly and deepened the kiss. Because of my crop top his hands found the exposed skin of my waist, picked me up and put me on the kitchen counter.

~ring-ring~

He broke the kiss and picked up his phone.

"Yes, Anna" it was his assistant Anna.

Anna's muffled voice answered

You have a meeting at 6-

"yes, I know Anna I will be there"

Fine don't be late

"okay, bye"

He cuts the call

"So wher-"

"Jagi"

"Excuse, me?" He repeated me.

"Jagi" I told again.

"Jagi?" He asked with a hint of happiness in his eyes.

"Jagi" I answered.

"then, I guess Jagi will be our forever" He said, we both smiled remembering the scene from our favoutrite movie. Fault In Our Stars.

I made a moan as he pulled me into another kiss.

"Tae?" I broke the kiss, my breath heavy.

"hmm" His lustful eyes asking for more.

"You have a meeting"

"what's a meeting Jagi?" He smiled at me.

"I don't know baby" I answered and smiled back, as we got lost in ourselves.

~

"Y/N?"

Jae Hyun's voice brought me back to reality.

"Do you call everyone Jagi?" I randomly blurted out.

"Um..it's a habit I adapted from my dad"

"oh" I wiped my leftover tears.

"Can I call you Jagi?" His asked like Tae, more like he mimicked Tae.

He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Nevermind, I was a bad idea" He got up.

"The doctor will be here soon, so I ha-" I pulled his hand.

"Jagi"

"Excuse, me?" He asked.

"Jagi" I told again.

"Jagi?" He asked with a hint of happiness in his eyes.

"Jagi" I answered.

He smiled and told "So Jagi, I guess it's time for me to leave the doctor might be here any time soon"

I nodded.

He walked out room as he was closing the door I told

"Jae Hyun?"

He poked his head through the door

"Yes Jagi"

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked

"For saving me"

"It was my pleasure, Jagi" He winked and closed the door.

People might call me crazy if what happened now wasn't a Déjà vu. 

_____________________________________________________________

~(A/N)~

Hey loves!

Just a little spoiler.

Mr. Park Freaking Jimin is on his way to this story.

Along with his boyfriend our fav Agust D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mr. Min Freaking Yoongi.

Yeah enough of spoilers.

Bye Now !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	7. 007 | L e a v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Let This Book Be A Flop. 😘

~Author's P.O.V~

Jae Hyun ran to restroom as soon as soon he left the room.

"Hey, Mr. no running in the corridors!" A nurse shouted at the running boy. Everything around him made his head ache even worse.

"Sorry" He told her, and then he dashed towards the restroom door.

Thankfully it was empty at the moment. Jae Hyun rushed to the last stall in the corner and banged the door shut.

He sat on the closed toilet seat and started talking to himself. "Jae...Jae, your fine"

"It's okay. It's just another headache" "Breath...Breath"

It wasn't helping, all Jae Hyun can think was about the girl whose life he saved. As he spent time with her, he felt comfortable and close to her. But as he tried thinking about her, his headache increased.

"You're sick Jae, You're a sick person!"

"Stop interfering with others life, you will become even worse!"

He started checking his hoddie's pockets, nothing. Then he checked his jeans pockets.

Jae-ah, you are not supposed to be here, you came here for some other reason. You saved a girl's life, that's good your job here is over. It's time to leave, you need to be somewhere else not here.

"Yes, you need to leave this place."

He spoke loud enough for the walls to hear. He finally found the box he was searching for. He took out 3 pills and gulped it down his dry throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	8. 008 | J i n & J i m i n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Jimin introduced!

Hey Loves!

If you like this story please give votes!

-Smile Beautiful 

_______________________________________________________________

~Reader's P.O.V~

Jess and Nicki were back after the doctor's appointment.

The doc gave a huge ass lecture about what to do and what not to. Apparently I can't walk for more 2 months. That's great! And on top of that I can't leave this small god knows unknown hospital for 1 month. I will have to get 1 injection in the morning and 2 after lunch and dinner. By the end of my recovery I will probably have bruises all over my hands. Ugh!!

Jess was feeding me apple slices from the big plate of fruits as part of my healthy diet. While Nicki turned on my phone for the first time after the accident.

~tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-ting~

Notifications popped up as the phone got back to it's senses.

~tin-tin-tin-tin-ting~

"Who is that?" Jess asked looking over to the silent Nicki.

~tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-tin-ting!~

Jess and Nicki both gasped pretty loudly.

"What?" I asked

"It-it's Jiminie and Jin-hyung" Nicki replied.

"Oh My God!" I shouted and took the phone from the girls.

Well yeah I am in trouble. 1 missed call from Yoongi 2 from Jungkook, 5 from Hobi, 11 missed calls and 20 messages from Jimin and 28 missed calls and 40 messages from Jin!

Shit

I started to read Jimin's messages and left the Jin's one for the last.

Message From

Jiminie

Hey Y/N!

Where are you?

We are waiting.

Everyone is here.

Hey you lazy cute person! Come to the camp house.

Where are you!!!

Y/N for gods sake remember we have a New year's party today.

Come fast.

The party started. Get here now!

God! Jin-Hyung is drunk. And is pretty pissed on you.

Help Y/N Jin-Hyung became Jin-eomma!

He's blabbering about how irresponsible you are or something. You're in trouble when you're here!

Happy New Year Y/N!!!

I guess you were busy that's why you're not here. It's okay I forgive you but you gotta make it up to all of us!

Y/N?

Pick-up the calls.

Hey y/n, are you okay.

Please call back as soon as possible.

Last Sent on 6thJan at 3:23 pm.

"The New Year Party!" We all spoke after reading the messages.

After Tae's death the rest of the member's became my family and from one of the family rules it is compulsory to be present on every new year's party to spend time together.

Or else the person will have serious life lessons from Jin-Hyungie.

Shit. Jin. Shit

Ahhhhh!! The worse is yet to come. My hands were shaking as I opened Jin's huge ass messages.

Message From

PinkOppaJin

Hey Y/N!

Where are you my cupcake.

Oh btw I made your fav red-velvet cupcakes for today's party.

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Hey pabo where are you!

The party started 3 hours ago!

Y/N! I swear to joonie, where the hell are you!

If you're not here in like half an hour your dead.

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

Y/N!

y/n wjerw arew yiu?

I wikk kill u!

Gfet hedre fastyd!!

Jtdfnhkhsnd!

Jbefknedrkj

Jfndkjnv!

Last Sent on 1st Jan at 12:39 am

Jinnie's messages were like girls mood swings. It started off with sweet ones then irritated ones then finally ended with a sloppy drunk Jin eomma.

Jinnie didn't messages after new year but called 40 times after new year! And the recent missed call was this morning.

We three looked at each other to figure out what to do.

"y/n, I think you should call Jimine" Nicki spoke.

"yeah you better play it safe calling jin-hyung would be the worst option at the moment" Jess agreed.

"Okayy" I sighed. Knowing that both Jinnie and Jimmine will scold me like shit. Jimin-ah sounded the best option.

I dialled the number and after 2 rings Jimminie picked up

"Hello?"

"Y/N!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	9. 009 | C o m i n g

"Hello?"

"Y/N!"

"Where are you, no forget that why did you not pick up the calls? We had a rule y/n! the new year party! Jin Hyung is gonna kill you! And you know how worried we all were no you know how freaking worried I was! " Hearing his voice after a long time brought tears in my eyes.

"J-Jimin" My shaken voice whispered. He went silent as he finally figured out I was crying.

"Y/N? baby is everything okay?" Jiminie was the closest to me after Tae's death. He stayed with me for a whole month after we got to know Tae's accident. For a whole month he was taking care of me like a big brother, and yoongi was fine to not see Jimin for a whole month. He let me spoil 26 shirts of his as I cried in his arms every night, and after he thought I slept, he cried himself out speaking to night as if he was speaking to Tae from the heavens.

"Y/N?" I forgot the about the call.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me your address I coming."

"No Jim-"

"Y/N...I said tell me your address" His voice firm.

I sighed and gave jess the phone and asked."Jess tell the hospital's name?" She handed me the phone back after telling jimin the weird address.

"Wait- this is not your hospital" Jimin said.

"Yeah... it's not"

"Did you change your hospital?" he asked.

"no-"

"then!"

"I was in a tenny tiny accident don't tell anyone! Especially Jinnie!" I literally shouted.

And well Jimin shouted louder than me "Accident!"

"yeah.."

"Y/N god what am I gonna do with you? Ugh!" He groaned.

"I will be there by tomorrow morning okay?" Jimin said.

"Jimin um- there's no need for it."

"Hey! You want me to bring along Jin hyung?"

"NO! no. Just come already okay?"

"Yeah. Okay take care, I will gonna come soon."

"Okay bye Jiminie"

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you a lot."

"same here hyung."

"bye now"

"Bye" He cuts the call.

"Um... Y/N?" Jess askes.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Jae Hyun is still here and if jimin sees hi-"

"Shit!" Jae Hyun!

"I think it's better he knows that someone like him exits." Jess blurted.

"Hmm" I sighed.

____________________________________________________

~A/N~

Shit chapter. Really sorry for the boring chapters.

Hope you like the next chapters! Includes alot ALOT of drama

(plays DRAMA by MONSTAX)

Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	10. 010 | M y s t e r y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I a so proud of this chapter. i can't believe i wrote this part while i was in 7th grade!

~Jae Hyun's P.O.V~

She was beautiful. Her features small but yet perfect. Her Tiny oval face, her pink cheeks, her little nose, her dimples and her eyes. Her eyes were best thing about her. Her eyes were almond shape and again like her features were small, so small that when she smiled her eyes disappeared behind her eyelashes. Though her eyes were small they hold a lot in it. They hold her past, the present, the future.

People's face display emotions while for her, her eyes does it all. By looking at her eyes you can feel the fusion of Love, sadness, grieve, passion, wanting and more of all an unknown feeling for me. She felt comfortable with me, but at times there is just...some other feeling...something else that she holds in her like there is an invisible wall between us. It must have been her past which makes her to stop doing things in her present so it doesn't affect her future. A sad feeling is always with her, hanging along with her even in her happy times.

The past week changed many things, for what she was a stunning mystery, she holds things deep inside of her that people had yet to discover and she got me wanting her. There was something about her which made me stay and I was grateful for the small perfection in these past days. But I had to leave, leaving without solving her unsolved mystery made my heart sink. Yet I had to leave.

I got up from the chair beside her and turned around, then a tiny hand held my pinkie.

"Jae Hyun" She whispered every so softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	11. 011 | B l u s h i n g

~Reader's P.O.V~

"Jae Hyun" I whispered. My small hand holding his large pinkie. I woke up due to his warmth and his heavy breathing. I waited for his to turn but he didn't, I noticed he was hiding something.

"Jae Hyun?" I said again this time tugging on his pinkie. And finally he turned around. Well... his eyes had light signs of tiredness, his black hair falling freely on his forehead, his teeth biting his lower lip- everything on his face was normal...wait....

"Wow" I said unknowingly surprised. Now I understand, He was hiding his face from me to be specific his cheeks because...

His cheeks were turning red in seconds. He was  **Blushing**. He was freaking blushing!

Jae Hyun raised one of his eyebrows slightly smirking. Shit.

(A/N~ You're welcome😏)

"You look like a tomato" I chuckled. Jae Hyun was quick to turn around and cover his face with his hands.

"Hey! Stop it, you're making it worse!" His voice muffled. His actions made me giggle louder than before. 

"God, you're too adora-oh-" He didn't let me complete my sentence instead he pushed me against the headrest of the bed with his hands on my shoulders, as per instinct my hand held his wrist, his heartbeat- his heartbeat was calm unlike mine which was betting rapidly. Something inside of me told that he was ready for this moment, more like he prepaid for this moment. His eyes were unfocused moving continuously from my lips to my eyes. He moved closer so that now our foreheads were touching.

~Jae Hyun's P.O.V~

I carefully moved forward until our foreheads touched. She was holding my wrist tight as if she doesn't want to let go of me. I looked at her eyes to figure out what she is thinking. Her eyes blinking rapidly, the sadness still hanging around her but there was a new emotion of which I had never seen.

Embarrassment.

Why was she embarrassed?

I looked at her lips to find them slightly puckered out. She was okay of me being this close to her but why? I was nothing to her. As I closed my eyes part of me started scolding myself.

Jae Hyun get a grip of yourself!

You make it worse!

This is not the right time for this!

You have to leave!

You got to tell her that!

Yes. I have to tell her. I opened my eyes to find her looking down.

Ah!

Realization hit me as I found out the reason of her being embarrassed.

~Reader's P.O.V~

I looked back at him to find Him smirking again. That damm smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"So who's blushing now?" He replied.

Great.

I pushed him away.

"Look at you! Now you look like a tomato!" He fell on the ground laughing.

"Yeah yeah...you done?" I asked irritated.

"No!" Continuing his laughing fit.

So I waited, for one whole minute for his to notice me. Then when he finally noticed, he got up from the ground and sat on the stool.

"Hey, I am sorry." He said while smiling.

My heart fluttered. God.

"It's okay." I said giving it all in for just for his smile.

"Hey Y/N. I have to tell you something." He looked down and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go soon"

"Oh" He is leaving. No. What are you thinking y/n! He has to leave, he just saved your life nothing else. You know this was gonna come, yet it felt too early for him to leave.

"Y/N?" Jae Hyun held my hand. I looked up to him, to find him being even sad than me.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked hoping the reply to be. Never. But-

"Don't worry Jagi. I will leave by tomorrow morning" He smiled reassuring me that we still had couple of hours left.

"Okay." I said smiling back.

"Ah. Jae Hyun?"

"Yes"

"My friend is coming to meet me, he is more like a brother after..." Thinking how to explain him Tae's death while him being the doppelganger of Tae.

"After?" He asks.

I shook my head. "Nothing. He is just too close to me. He is a small mochi and the main problem is that he is too overprotective of me-"

"let me guess, you told him you were in a small accident but in reality..." He points his finger at me.

"Yeah! Exactly." I said amazed by his perfect guess.

"Ah! I would love to meet him."

Oh.

"Yeah sure, he may be here any minute"

"Well then that's my cue-" He gets up.

"No you can stay."

"Jagi, you probably won't want me to be there at a family reunion and especially not when your Hyung is gonna scold you"

"Yeah, you're right"

He smiles and starts walking towards the door.

"Hope you be alive." He tease me.

"Yah!"

He laughs and opens the door and bumps into...

Shit.

Jimin.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	12. 012 | S u f f e r

~A/N~

Please read this before continuing with the story!

So guys let's start with the idea of the story. This story was inspired by many korean and Indian dramas. (Yes also indian dramas.) And I am a very romantic person(i guess?) so I thought of a sweet yet sad romantic story along with a lot of dramatic stuff. 

......And this might be a little weird but this story was not made to be a fan fic. More like this story was written for fun when i was in 8th grade. I loved writing stuff so i tried writing this story but didn't complete it. And when i started to go crazy about BTS i thought why not change the story into a Taehyung fanfic. Yeah that's all about the story.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

~Jimin's P.O.V~

I walk into the tiny hospital. Everything around me smelled like blood and medicines.

I didn't understand why y/n choose this tiny hospital even though she is one of the most famous doctor in this world. I walk up to the help desk and asked the girl in a white nurse dress.

"Excuse me?"

She looks up to me and her jaw drops.

"P-Park Jimin?" She immediately fixes her hair.

"Yes?"

"Welcome Sir, I am Rina how can I help you today?"

"Um- I would like to meet y/n."

She look down on the old computer on the desk, her smile never leaving her.

I tapped my feet trying to figure out the reason why y/n is in the hospital.

A paper cut? Allergy? Food poisoning? –

"Sir?"

I look at the nurse.

"Yes?"

"The room number is 348, 3th floor." She smiled displaying her crooked teeth.

"Thank you" I started walking away, and behind me I heard girls giggling.

I decided to take the stairs after seeing the lift to be filled with young kids on wheelchairs. I held the white and black roses bouquet I bought for y/n close to my chest. As I reached the 3th floor I realised that this hospital was a maze. Turning left then right to the never ending corridors. I finally found room 348 in the corner of the corridor.

I ran towards the room and as I reached for the doorknob, the door flew open.

I bumped into a tall person and fell backwards, I closed my eyes shut but before the white floor and had a make out session a huge hand held me.

I look at the person-

He- he was..... No way!

Happiness filled my eyes as I stuttered

"T-taehyu-"

He cuts me off.

"Oh I am really sorry, I am really clumsy." He pulls me up.

He smiled, that smile.

"I am Lee Jae Hyun." He did a full 90 degree bow.

"And... you must be Jimin Hyung?"

He was waiting for an answer yet I just stared at him. It got awkward as he looked down from my stare.

"Jiminie?" I turned towards the voice who called me.

~Reader's P.O.V~

"And... you must be Jimin Hyung?"

Jae Hyun curiously asked jimin, while in return Jimin stared at him, Jae hyun felt awkward as he looked down at his shoes.

He kept staring as if he was asking questions to Jae Hyun's soul.

I broke the silence.

"Jiminie?" He turned towards me and his jaw dropped.

"Y/N?" He literally shouted my name.

Here we go.

He rushed towards me at lightning speed, he threw a white and black rose bouquet on my lap and cupped me face.

I thought he would say stuff like

y/n, are you okay?

y/n, how did this happen?

But instead he scolded me.

"Y/N! You call this a little accident!"

I heard giggles near the door and then heard the door shut lightly.

"y/n answer me!"

I pushed him away and he fell on the chair.

"Jiminie you being rude! Hey if I told you I was in car accident then you would have called jin-hyungie!"

"Now that you have said that I will surely call him!" He shouted back.

"Nooooo!" I screamed.

He went silent then he face palmed him.

"Y/N.... what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek." I replied.

That got him, he smiled and hugged me. He reminded how much I missed him and everyone else.

"Minnie I missed you." I said.

"Me too, y/n" he pulled away and kissed me on my cheek.

He look at me and askes.

"Y/N tell me what happened"

I can't hide anything from Jimin. So I told him everything.

I was shocked to see him tear up as I finished my talk.

"Jiminie?"

I touched his hand and he pulled me again in a hug.

"Who Is he y/n! he looks so similar to our taehyungie! y/n why did this happen to us, why you? I don't want to see you suffer again...y-y/n"

"Jimin." I ruffled his hair and forced him to look at me.

His eyes were puffed and tears were over-flowing.

"You know what I think he is?" I asked him while wiping his tears "Wh-what?"

I smiled and told "I think he a just a deep voiced angle, who came from heavens to save me, and because we were missing tae god made that angle to look like him."

He smiled and told me.

"Y/N your imaginations are too adorable."

"Hey, it might be true." I replied.

"Anyways I have to tell the rest of the group about your accident and the rest of the group also include Jin hyung"

"Fine, tell him I have to face him eventually one day."

I pouted and jimin pulled my cheeks hard.

"Ouch!! Jimin! Stop it hyung! Ah!"

He continued pulling my cheek while grinning evilly.

"Jim-jimin, if yo-you don't stop the-n I will te-ll yoo-nki that you we-re the one- who dele-ted the song h-he ma-de!"

He immediately stopped, my cheeks were stinging like shit.

"Hey no y/n! that was by accident remember-"

"Yeah-yeah, I remember you were drunk and pissed at yoonkie that night because he forgot your and his anniversary" I rubbed my cheek and continued "And you went to his studio and listened to all the songs and the you didn't like one so you were like 'y/n this is such a bad song so let me delete this one' and then yoonki hyung was soo angry for 2 and a half months."

He stick out his tongue and said

"Just wait until Jinnie comes."

"Eh. I don't care what's the worst that can happen?"

 

__________________________________________________________________

~A/N~

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, 

Jiminie has finally arrived.

(ﾉ' з ')ノ(♡μ_μ)(*^^*)♡

(/▽＼*)｡o○♡

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)(♡°▽°♡)♡(｡- ω -)♡ ～('▽^人)('• ω •') ♡(' ε ' )♡('｡• ω •｡') ♡( ' ▽ ' ).｡ｏ♡╰(*'︶'*)╯♡(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡(♡˙︶˙♡)♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡(≧◡≦) ♡(⌒▽⌒)♡(*¯ ³¯*)♡(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )(/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡٩(♡ε♡)۶σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)♡ (￣З￣)(❤ω❤)(˘∀˘)/(μ‿μ) ❤❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)('♡‿♡')(°◡°♡)Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→(',,•ω•,,)♡

Yeah i fell in love with these emotions.

~Awkward laughs~

Ahem

BYe nOw!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	13. 013 | F a m i l y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes rest of the BTS introduced!

~Reader's P.O.V~

"Aish! Jin-Hyung!" I shouted as Jin-Hyung continued to pull my ear.

"Stop Shouting, you deserve it y/n!" He shouted back.

I looked at Jiminie who was beside Yoongi hyung. He looked at me back and his face displayed the 'This is the worse that could happen' smirk to me. Aish! I want to wipe that smirk of his face! Apparently after Jiminie met me, he called Namjoonie, Jinnie, Kookie, Hobi and Yoonki hyung. He told them everything from the accident till the part that a 'doppelganger' of Tae named Jae Hyun saved me, he also told that I think Jae Hyun is a deep voiced angel! I mean, wasn't it something between us both! Anyways not every one believed that someone like Jae Hyun/ The 'deep voiced angel' exists.

I am sure my ear is bruised by now, as I continued to whine. Joonie shaked his head and put his hand on Jinnie's shoulder and said.

"Daddy" What The FuCk! Daddy?

As he realised what he said everyone including Jinnie turned towards his embarrassed red face. He quickly removed his hand from Jinnie's shoulder and said.

"I m-mea-mean Jin Hyung, y/n did a mistake just forgiv-"

"Forgive her! Ah-never! She broke the family rules and she did not even tell us about the accident!"

Jess nodded and said

"Yeah Hyung don't forgive her" whAt?

Nicki agreed "Yes Hyung she didn't call you once after the accident" wAit! I was in freAking coMa for liKe 3 weEks! HOw do yOu expEct me to cAll jIn hyUng!

Thank God I don't know how but some how Jinnie reads my mind because he let's go of my ear and then stars pulling Nicki's and Jess's ears.

"Ah! Hyung!" They scream in unison.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh, I clutch my ear and join the laughing fit.

"What did we do wrong Hyung?" Jess asked.

"What did you do wrong? You did everything wrong!"

"what?" Nicki questions.

"Be quite! Y/N was in coma for like 3 weeks and you weren't able to call any of us? Like you have 6 freaking brothers and you were unbothered to call any one of us!" Jess and Nicki looks at each other with guilty faces.

"Aish These girls!" He let's go of their ears, and instantly Nicki and Jess bows to him.

"Sorry Hyung" They both apologise to him.

"Eomma you done?" Hobi from the corner of the room speaks. He pushed Jungkook and Jimin, Yoonki and Nicki, Namjoonie and Jess and then he pushed Jinnie and finally poor Hobi reaches me.

He cupped my face and scolded Jin Hyung.

"Y/N is sick and still you scold her hyung! Look at this poor baby" Jin Hyung just scoffs while Hobi blocked him out of my sight and started kissed my forehead, cheeks and my the tip of my nose. I smile at Hobi's adorable act.

"Yah! You mo-ssol, Jibeochiwo!"

(a/n- romcomlover4705 before you go and search what mo-ssol means just know one thing that you are also a mo-ssol, oki bye love ya!)

I turned to find Jungkook who magically teleported himself beside me. He pushed Hobi aside and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Yah! Kookie you can't call me that, I am your Hyung!" Hobi shouted.

Jungkookie ignored hobi, He broke the hug and said.

"I missed you y/n"

"me too kookie" He smiled showing me his bunny teeth, I smiled back to the bunny smile owner.

He kissed my forehead.

"Aish these mo-ssols" Jin Hyung said.

As Jinnie leans on namjoonie, a knock on the door interrupts the cute duo.

"Come in" I said.

As the door didn't open Jiminie being closest to the door opened it to reveal Jae Hyun, his hands were filled with more than 4 bags.

"Ah! Jae Hyun!" Jiminie side hugs Jae Hyun.

"Hey Jimin Hyung" He smiles. I don't know how jiminie and Jae hyun began so close with each other within a day!

He turns toward me and gives me an even bigger smile. I smile back. I noticed that NamJin YoonSeok's Jaws were dropped and Jungkook's face showed what he was always known for-

Being JUNGSHOOKED.

After the awkward silence Jae Hyun smiled and said 

"Um... I got dinner for everyone!"

"Let us help you Jae Hyun" Nicki says.

Nicki and Jess took few bags from him while Jiminie started arranging the room into a family reunion dinner party hall. After bringing 2 sofas and an extra table from the empty rooms, my once silent room was filled with happy people eating Kimchi Japchae, Bibimbap, Bulgogi along with Tteok-bokki.

As Jae Hyun fed me the tiny fried rice cakes, I felt Jin's motherly and Namjoonie's fatherly eyes all over us.

Jin gave an intense stare to Jae Hyun as he said.

"So you are the deep voice-" Namjoonie elbowed Jin Hyung, Jae Hyun looks at me and I just shrug it off.

He then corrected himself.

"I mean you are Jae Hyun?"

"Yes, hyung and you must be Jin Eomm-a" This time I elbowed Jae Hyun hard which almost forced him to spit out his Bulgogi.

Jin Hyung looks at us and starts his windshield laugh, and as nobody can be safe from him viral laugh everyone joins in.

Aigo! I don't know how much I missed his laugh.

In between of his laugh Jin hyung said.

"Ye-s these pabos cal-l me eomma"

Jae Hyun nods and the night passes with stuffing other's faces with food, jokes and laughter.

And for once in these 3 years, I actually felt that my family was finally reunited and that was all because the presence of the deep voiced angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	14. 014 | L e a v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A/N~
> 
> Hey loves, please do listen to the song-  
> DON'T LEAVE ME BY BTS  
>  along with the chapter.  
> Few sentences are from the song lyrics.  
> Sorry idk how to make them look bold :( i am new to ao3 and don't know how to do it. This song is just amazing and i love the beat drop.
> 
> NOw bYe!

~A/N~

Hey loves, please do listen to the song along with the chapter.

The bolded sentences are from the song lyrics. This song is just amazing and i love the beat drop.

NOw bYe!

________________________________________________________

~Jae Hyun's P.O.V~

I wake up in the middle of the night with a throbbing headache. I take the glass from the side table and gulped down the last two pills in the white bottle.

_**The more time flows by, the more complicated things get. The hands on the clock which shouldn't be moving are step by step, moving on.** _

It's my time to go.... y/n hope you understand.

~Reader's P.O.V~

There was a light touch on my arm.

""Miss?" I opened my eyes to find the nurse. She was the same nurse who helped in bringing the extra beds and large sofas in my room. She was extremely shock to see the most famous NamJin, YoonMin, Jungkook and Hoseok staying in their small hospital. She first disagreed when Nicki asked her but when Agust D appeared and made a deal with her she couldn't disagreed, as part of the deal yoonki had to sing all of the albums she owned of him. Who the hell bring albums to a hospital?

"Miss. I have to give you the morning dose." She shyly said. I nodded and got up, I instantly giggle looking at the situation of my room. NamJin were all over them self on of the hospital bed, while the other couple YoonMin were tangled on the other bed. The mo-ssol's gang – Nicki, Jess, Kookie and Hobi were on the 4 separate sofas. I look at sofa on my right to find it empty.

Where is He?

There felt a sting of pain on my arm as the nurse injected the drug in me.

"Miss thank you for last night." The nurse tells me.

"For what?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to me Agust D" She blushed as she looks over to Yoonki hyung who was lightly snoring.

"Ah, it no big deal." I smile and replied. My eyes gaze over to the empty sofa again.

"Um... by any chance do you where Jae Hyun went?" I ask her as she handed me 4 colourful pill along with a glass of water.

"Oh, the guy who brought the food yesterday?"

"Yup that's him."

"I don't know miss, but a guy in a black hoodie left around 3 in the night." She replies.

_3 in the night?_

"Oh thanks." I said and she took the silver tray and left.

_What was the reason that he left at 3 in the night?_

I picked up my phone from the side table and underneath I found a tiny yet expensive fancy note.

       

So he left? Just like this? No goodbyes?

Was it all over?

_**Everything in a split second, disappears in to the past. I had found a reason to live in the moment and it was all because I met you**_... Jae Hyun.

Every second spent with Jae Hyun the urge to say  ** _Don't Leave Me_**  increased, but i just couldn't say it and eventually he did  ** _leave_** me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	15. 015 | H i d e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay woah. I am getting the hang of AO3!  
> Yesksksk

  {Please Give Votes! It just helps me write this story<3}

~ Author's P.O.V~

Jin woke to the voice of himself, he sits up to find y/n on her bed with a piece of paper in her hand, and beside her, her phone was playing his song Epiphany on full volume.

_Aish! This girl found only this time to fangirl?_

He thought in his brain. He get's up and sat beside the puffed cheeks girl and put his arm around her.

"You like my voice that much y/n?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Y/N punched her hyung in his stomach and pushed him of the bed.

"Don't irritate me Hyung!" She shouted waking up Namjoon and Jimin from their precious sleep.

"Ouch! y/n that was really hard punch!" The older clutched his right side, and shouted back at the girl waking up Hoseok and Jess along with it.

"Well, be grateful hyung I didn't punch you with my fractured one!" She decreased her volume not trying to wake any others along the way.

But she failed as she woke up Yoongi.

"Ugh! What's going on?" The sleepy hyung sat up as his other half Jimin hugged him from behind.

"Nothing!" Y/N and Jin screamed in unison eventually waking up the last two Jungkook and Nicki from their dreams.

Yoongi was taken back as he replied.

"Okay..."

The room went quite as Jin's voice from y/n's phone was finally noticeable. It was the y/n's favourite part because she crazily adored her Hyung's deep vocals.

**_소중한_ ** **** **_날_ ** **** **_숨겨두고_ ** **** **_싶었는지_ ** ****

**_뭐가_ ** **** **_그리_ ** **** **_두려워_ ** ****

**_내_ ** **** **_진짜_ ** **** **_모습을_ ** **** **_숨겼는지_ ** ****

_Why did I want to hide my precious self like this?_

__What was I so afraid of?_ _ __Why did I **hide** **my true self?**_ _

As the song ended everyone in the room including the oldest hyung had closed their eyes and had a tiny smile on their face.

Y/N picked up her phone and closed the player before any other song on her playlist can change every one's relaxed and happy mood.

"I am sorry Jinnie" She apologised and extended her hand to the older who was still sitting on the floor.

"Ah Jagi it's okay." He smiled and accepted the girl's tiny hand, this time she pulled him and made him sit beside her.

"So why were listening Jin Hyung's song early morning on full volume?" Hoseok sat on the stool on the left side of the bed and asked the girl.

"Because I was sad" The girl replied leaving everyone in the room in confusion.

"And why were you sad?" Nicki asked as sat on the stool beside Hoseok, while Namjoon sat on the bed beside his handsome boyfriend.

"Because of this" The girl simply replied and extended her hand which had a tiny decorated piece of paper.

Before the 4 waiting hands were about to take the note, Jungkook, Jess, Jimin and Yoonki who were quietly hovering over the group snatched the tiny note at same time, which resulted the paper to tear into 4 even petite pieces.

"YAH, You pabos!" The oldest Hyung shouted at the four.

"Oops" Was all the four replied along with giggles.

Namjoon hit his forehead and snatched the pieces from Jess and Yoongi.

He extends his hand and Jungkook and Jimin immediately put the rest of the pieces in his hand. Jungkook, Yoongi and Jess sits on stools while Jimin sits on Yoongi, getting all comfortable as Yoongi wraps his hands around Jimin's small waist.

When Namjoon finally arranged the pieces correctly, the whole gang hovered around the bed and the note silently.

After a moment of silence, Jungkook spoke.

"He Left?"

"Yes, he did" The girl replied.

"I feel like punching him!" Jimin stood up.

"Ah, Jiminie calm down, it wasn't his fault" The Girl replied and smiled.

"Wait, so you not gonna cry" Jin jokes.

The girl broke into a laugh "No jinnie', I aint' gonna this time.... And by the way, you can't make fun of me and jimin anymore because it proves the fact Jae Hyun is a...."

"Deep Voiced Angel!" Jimin and the girl shouted.

Jess sighed "Yeah... I guess so, because since the beginning no one except us thought it was Tae, and well all the nurses didn't even give him any second glances."

"Oh I know why!" Hoseok jumped in his seat. "I think we are the only ones who was able to see the deep voiced angel!"

Soon after everyone in the room laughed, at all the foolish theories they made about the Deep Voiced Angel who left from their lives, for probably forever?....


	16. 016 | D o o r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yeontan has officially been introduced.  
> Bow your head for our prince!

~Reader's P.O.V~

2 Months Later

"Tannie!" I feel to my knees as Yeontan rushes towards me with his tiny paws.He jumps onto me, and we both were on the ground embracing each other after 3 months. He licks my face, making me giggle.

"Yah! Baby enough I am not a lolly!" I smile and kiss his tiny nose, his warm fur reminded me that I was finally home. I put him down and got up.

"Come on Baby" I extended my hands signalling for him to come, but he did not listen he was staring at the opened  **door**. Tears started to form in my eyes.

Ever since Tae left us both, Tannie used to wait for at the door for hours just waiting for Tae to run towards him to tease him, hug him and to shower him with kisses. Tannie's emotions for Tae, sometimes made me wonder if he was a human instead of a dog. I picked him and closed the door.

"Baby, I am sorry but he is....he cannot come." Saying the truth to him, felt like millions of knives in my heart. Tannie whines as he felt my tears falling onto his soft fur.

"Hey baby you know I met someone who looks like TaeTae!" I smiled as he looks up to me with hope.

Then for the next 3 hours I told him about what happened in the past months. The day ended with us in my hugging Tae's photo.

________________________________________________________

~A/N~

Just a filler chapter before the finale chapters for this book.

And...... Happy Birthday to Kevin!

Baby it's an honor to share the same birthday as yours.

I love you!

#KevinDay #TheBoyz

<3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now! <3 ~Smile Beautiful


	17. 017 | " Y / N ? "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Book One  
> L E S G E D I T !

~Reader's P.O.V~

5 Months Later

"We have to do it Riya!" I shouted at the nurse and she nodded preparing the defibrillator.

"Y/N, you know we might lose her."

"And if we don't do it, we will never know if we had a chance."

I look at the patient in front of me. She was around my age, who was suffering from frequent cardiac arrests, her girlfriend and she have been here for about a month now.

"Y/N, her heart beat is dropping." Riya whispered. I shifted my head to her heartbeat machine, 80...70...60...50...Shit.

"Mia, no no no baby no!" I shouted at the dying body in front of me. Riya passed me the defibrillator.

"Okay, let's do this, 1..2.3!" I attached the pads to her chest, and her body was pulled along with it. I looked at the machine 30...20...

"Hang on, Mia, hang on a bit longer" I said as I attached the pads again to her weak body. The machine went silent.

"No" Riya whispered. No. I can't let her die!

I attached the pads once, twice, thrice... at the third time, She left a loud gasp, and her eyes flew open.

I stumbled back and let out a heavy sigh. I gave the pads to Riya, she smiled at me and said.

"You saved her Y/N, you did it."

"No we did it" I smiled back and turned towards Mia and buttoned up the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Everything is fine Mia, I will send her in now" She nodded weakly.

"Riya, take an ECG and keep a nurse beside her at all times." Riya nodded and started throwing the waste.

I removed the gloves and cap. I washed my hands and left the room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, a girl griped my hands tight, it was Mia's girlfriend.

"How is sh-she?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"She is fine now." I smiled assuring her. She hugged me tightly.

"Aigo! It's fine!" I laughed as she kept on thanking me.

"Thanks y/n, thank you sooo much!" She broke the hug and held my hands.

"Enough, just go and propose to her already." I said. She started blushing.

"Will she say yes?" She asked.

"Of course she will, now go!" I Pushed her towards the door.

"Make sure you don't give her a heart attack!" I yelled as she went inside the room where her future wife was waiting. Smiling I started walking towards my cabin, along the way almost all of the staff kept on congratulating me.

"Hey y/n wait up!" I turned around to find Riya running towards me.

"Yeah?"

"You have to perform the heart surgery for patient number 356."

"Oh okay, let's do it at 10 after dinner."

"Yeah sure, and someone is waiting for you at your cabin."

I looked at her and asked.

"Is it Nicki or Jess?"

"No it's a boy." She replied and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yah! Riya, you know Jimin is dating Yoongi Hyung!"

"No no I don't know who he is." She said.

"Fine, I will see who he is, now give me the patient's file."

"Here, I have to go bye!" She replied and ran off, leaving me alone I the empty corridor with a blue file.

I started analysing the tests the patient has done. Remembering important points about the patients' health.

Age 43...diabetic type 2...alcoholic...

 **"Y/N?"**  A deep voice said. I look up to find the owner of the voice in the corner of the room in front of my cabin. The file fell from my hands as I started at the boy with grey blond hair.

It was the Deep Voiced Angel.

It was

Jae Hyun.   

 

_______________________________________________________

~End Of Book 1~

______________________________________________________

~A/N~

Hey Loves, Smile Beautiful here!

Thank you for all the support and sweet comments you all wrote for this Book.

I never knew this book could even get these many views and votes, I mean after all this is just a boring and horrible book. Anyways this is the end of book 1, book 2 is out now on wattpad!

I will soon release it on AO3

Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure tomake your  **Smile Beautiful <3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk Book 2 is officially out now on Wattpad! <3 ~Smile Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This Book Can Also Be Found On Wattpad.  
> Under My Account- guccigukkk  
> Book 2 is officially out on wattpad!  
> <3  
> ~Smile Beautiful


End file.
